What Are Best Friends For?
by xmrscena93x
Summary: Michelle finds out something terrible about her husband, Chuck. Randy had just broke it off with Stacy. Will the best friends become more then friends during this terrible time? Or will they just come to the aid of each other? Please R&R!
1. Background check

Michelle was just finishing up getting ready for that night's houseshow. It would be her and Kelly teaming up against Victoria and Layla. They had reviewed the match earlier that night. It would be Victoria and Layla pulling off the win, just to give the heel's a pop. She wasn't exactly excited about losing, she hated having to lose. But hey, sometimes thing had to happen and she couldn't always have things the way she wanted them. She finished off the last touch of eyeliner and checked herself in the mirror. She adjusted her shirt so her bra stuck out in just the right places. She turned around and walked over to her bag. She pulled out her cell phone and flipped it open. 2 missed calls and 3 new text messages, that was pretty normal for her. She checked who her missed calls were from. One was from Randy, telling her that him and Stacy had broken it off. Randy was practically her best friend. He confided in Michelle about many of things, relationship and love was one of those things. The next one was from her husband, Chuck. He was a bit of a nut, he just rambled on and on about how she was messing around with one of the other male superstars. She could never go without an accusation of some sort. Sometimes, she wishes she would have never even married Chuck. But Chuck, he was definetly a different guy then what he was 1 year and a half ago. What happened to him, she had no idea.

Let's rewind back about 3 years ago. Michelle had just come to the WWE with the WWE Diva Search. Although she didn't win, she got a WWE contract and began training with DSW & OVW. In OVW, she met her then future-husband, Chuck Palumbo. Chuck was one of those ordinary guys. Tall, dark, and handsome... something Michelle was looking for. They started out as friends, and she had accompanied him to the ring a few times during his matches. They instantly clicked and Michelle fell head over heels for him. She couldn't stop thinking about him, she wanted to be with him every minute of every day. Chuck asked her out, and then they became more then just friends. About 5 months into their relationship, they hit one of those rocky periods. Chuck had slept with another WWE Diva, Candice Michelle. Go figure. Michelle found out about it. It broke her into a million little pieces, and that is where Randy came in. He had heard about the falling out between Chuck and Michelle and came to Michelle's aid. He had been there for her ever since. Michelle and Chuck eventually sorted out their differences and soon got back together. About 3 1/2 months later, Chuck proposed to Michelle. She was still in love with Chuck, madly in fact. She accepted and for the first time in her life, she felt as if she was the luckiest gal in the world. The first person she told, Randy. He didn't seem to thrilled about the whole thing, he told Michelle that Chuck would pull off a stupid stunt again, but Michelle said he changed. Or so she thought. She told Randy that things wouldn't be the same as they were before, Chuck had cleaned himself up. about 1 year after that, Chuck and Michelle finally got married. Randy was there, front row for Michelle's wedding. Chuck hadn't invited him to be in his court, which Randy thought was to be outrageous. Michelle hadn't even talked to Chuck about even considering him in their wedding... Randy didn't bother it anymore then that.

Randy was overprotective of Michelle, she was like his little sister. He wanted her to be okay, and not to get hurt. He tried his damnedest to make her happy and such. He got her what she needed when Chuck wouldn't. He got her things she wanted, her was there for her when she needed a shoulder to cry on. When Chuck got kicked out of the WWE, he was there for her. He kept his mouth shut about the backstage stuff that had went down between Chuck and some of the other divas. He couldn't bare to tell Michelle, he wanted to see her happy. Randy had heard a few things or so about Chuck even after he got the boot from the company. He was still messing around with some of the other divas behind Michelle's back. Randy wanted to kill him, but he didn't want Michelle to find out. Randy was secretly in love with Michelle, but he couldn't tell her. She was in love with Chuck, someone who wasn't even in love with her. He didn't deserve Michelle, Randy did. But up until this day, Randy had never even told Michelle anything about Chuck and the other divas... He hadn't even told her about his feelings for her.

Now lets fast-foward back to where we left off. Michelle checked her text's, one was from Randy wishing her the best of luck in her match that night. The other was from Kelly, asking her what time their match was and if she knew anything about Mike(Miz). Kelly had been having this off-and-on relationship with Mike Mizanin for about two or so months now. She was just like Michelle when Michelle had first met Chuck. Head over heels in love with the dude. Michelle replied to her and told her that their match-up was around 9 and that she hadn't heard anything from Mike for a few days. She hit send and then went back to her inbox. The final one was a video from someone who she didn't recognize. The number didn't look familiar to her at all. She hit accept and the video began to play. It was Chuck, he was talking to a blonde girl who's face was blurred. She hit the fast-forward button a little and it moved on to Chuck pulling this blonde bimbo closer to him and kissing her. Then it cut off to something Michelle didn't want to see. She snapped the phone shut and threw it across the room. The case for her phone fell to the floor. She stood there in shock, she couldn't believe what she had just seen. It wasn't true. She didn't want it to be. Could it be a lie? Was it some sort of video spoof and someone was trying to mess around with her head? Who knew, but she knew that her match up was soon. She needed to get Randy, and quick.


	2. I need you

Michelle threw open the locker-room door and stormed out into the hallway. She got a few glares from the staff and she just nudged their presence. She was all worked up and pissed off at the same time. She couldn't believe Chuck would do something like this to her, of all people. She had done so much for him, and she just assumed that it was all for nothing now. She walked down the hall; Victoria asked her what the hell was up with her. She just kept on walking, she could hear Vic cussing her out as she continued her way down the hall until she seen Randy chatting away with CM Punk, John Cena, and Triple H. She walked right up behind him. Cena, Punk, and Triple H looked at her, they could tell she beyond pissed and they could tell she had tears forming in her eyes. They pointed towards her and Randy turned around. She looked at him and just busted out into tears. Randy, being the "big brother" he was, wrapped his arms around her and held her close. He didn't even have to ask what was up, he knew damn well Chuck had pulled some stupid stunt on her again and this time… Michelle blew.

Michelle and Randy walked back to her locker-room. They were getting mysterious glares this time, Randy had his arm around Michelle and he was rubbing her shoulder. She was in tears and on the verge of a breakdown. She shook her head and looked up at Randy. "Why… Why did he do it, Rand? Why… I just don't understand." Randy sighed and shook his head and patted her shoulder. He didn't know what to tell her, he wanted to kiss her and tell her everything was going to be better now that he was her. But, he didn't want to ruin their friendship with a stupid little kiss. He patted his hand on her shoulder a few more times and left out a deep sigh. "I don't know Chelle. He just doesn't realize what's in front of him. He missed out on something great." Michelle smiled and gave Randy a friendly hug as they came to the locker-room. "Thanks hun." Randy looked at her as she pushed open the locker-room door. Damn, wasn't she beautiful? He couldn't believe Chuck never took notice of what was right in front of him. He had the whole package plus much more with Michelle… Why was Randy the only one noticing this?

He followed her into her locker-room and shut the door behind him. He knew Michelle wanted to talk to him privately.

As Randy shut the door, Michelle looked up at him. She shook her head and walked over to where her cell phone lay. It was tattered around on the floor, in miscellaneous pieces. She finally put the case back on and the battery back in and turned on the phone. Once it was on, she went to her Message Inbox and scrolled down to the third message. She clicked on it and handed it to Randy. "Whenever you're ready, just hit OK and it'll play." She stepped back and took a seat on the chair behind her as Randy hit the OK button and began to watch the horror that had unfolded in front of Michelle minutes ago. He shook his head and flipped the phone shut when it got to the "part". He was so disgusted with Chuck at that point. He had no idea what'd he do if he seen that bastard around… He was surely going to be in jail sooner or later. He looked at Michelle and shook his head, then placed his hands on his side and rolled his eyes. "I can't believe that asshole would do something to you like this, Chelle… I wanna pound his head in right now. God… He better pray to god I don't get his hands on him." Michelle looked at Randy, she could tell the state of anger Randy was in. When Randy was angry, he was b angry /b . She put her head down and sighed. "I don't know Randy… But just keep your cool. I've already lost Chuck… I don't need to loose you too."

After the long talk between her and Randy about Chuck, she just wasn't very enthusiastic about her match in a few moments. Quite frankly, she didn't even want to compete. But she knew she had to. She had to put on a fake smile and act all happy, even though she wasn't. She walked to the arena entrance where the black curtains were placed. She seen Kelly standing there and walked up behind her, patting her on the back. "Good luck out there." Kelly turned around and smiled and nodded. "Thanks. You too. What's wrong?" Michelle really didn't feel as if she should tell Kelly what was going on with Chuck and her at the moment. She didn't want to piss her off either. She just wanted to leave it be… but knew damn well that it was going to break out sooner or later. She sighed and shook her head… "Nothing…don't worry about it." Kelly looked at her, very confused. She knew something was eating away at Michelle. She wasn't acting herself, and she wanted to get to the bottom of this problem and help her friend out. She couldn't bear to see Michelle like this.

After the bell rang, Michelle was glad that the match was over. She just wanted to get back to the comforts of her locker-room and think about the whole situation. Hopefully Randy would still be there to talk to, and if not she was sure she would manage. After all, she was a big girl. And she just looked back on what her momma had always told her, big girls don't cry. She sighed and walked slowly back to her locker-room. She heard the fast-pace of footsteps behind her and sighed. She knew Kelly was running after her, it was a no-brainer. "Hey Michelle, wait up." Michelle swung around and didn't look too happy. She just wanted to be left alone and she wanted to deal with this problem herself. She didn't need nosey people butting into her personal life. Kelly finally reached her and smiled. "I'm glad I caught you. You seem, I don't know… different? What's up?" Michelle sighed and shook her head; it looks as if she was left dealing with the blonde's questions after all. "Nothing, it's just Chuck. I really don't wanna talk about it right now. Can we talk later, maybe?" "Sure! I'll catch up with you later, then? Me and Mickie are going to grab a few drinks later. Come with?" Michelle sighed and shrugged, she wasn't sure if she would be up for a drink later or not. But then again, it might be good for her. "I don't know, we'll see. Alright?" "Alright. Talk to you later then." Michelle sighed and leaned up against the wall next to her door. Thank god Kelly was gone, that was one person off her shoulders, for now. She turned and opened the door knob to her locker-room. She was hoping Randy was still inside… She still needed someone to talk to.


End file.
